Time Travelers 3: Trouble in the Timestream
by The Time Traveling Trio
Summary: ...I don't think we're in 1607 anymore... When Pocahontas and John find themselves in 2007 after the portal malfunctions, The Time Traveling Trio find themselves in loads of mayhem. Can the three find a way to get Pocahontas and John back home? R
1. Prologue

_**Time Travelers 3**_

Trouble in the Timestream

_When Pocahontas and John get sent to 2007 instead of Robin, Sophie, and Nisan getting sent to 1607, things begin to go haywire. And with the portal bracelets malfunctioning, there's no way to get them home…or freeze time. The Time Traveling Trio must find a way to keep Pocahontas and John safe in 2007…and find a way to get them back home before not only animation history changes forever, but everything else they know, too._

_Join the Time Traveling Trio as they try to get Pocahontas and John home in this hilarious adventure!_

Prologue

Maka typed as fast as her fingers would go. There was a big problem, and she had to fix it…fast.

"Aiyana!" She called. "Have you found out anything?"

"No!" Aiyana called back from the other side of the room. "I can't find out anything as to why Robin, Sophie, and Nisan's bracelets won't work!"

"Have you gotten a hold of them through email?" Maka asked. Aiyana shook her head.

"It's 11:30 am there! They're at school!" Aiyana said.

"Where? Are the location devices still working? If we can catch them alone in the hallway, we can use the voice transmitter to talk to them!" Maka said, not looking away from the computer screen.

"No, they aren't working either!" Aiyana said. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled them. Aiyana ran from her computer to the door to reveal Pocahontas.

"I came as soon as I heard that you needed to see me." She said. "What's wrong?"

"What isn't?" Maka asked, turning from her computer. "The portal bands are malfunctioning, and from what I'm seeing, the Timestream Vortex is opening in all kinds of places in movie animation history, sending them to different movie sets and jumbling this into one big mess."

"Is it your computer?" Pocahontas asked. Maka shrugged.

"I don't know. Robin and Sophie were the first to ever come from the 3-D future to a 2-D past. And now Nisan, too."

"So you can't get in contact with them?"

"Nope. They're at school." Aiyana said.

"Why do we need to get in contact with them anyway?"

"Because now that the Timestream is acting up, they could be sucked back here at any moment. Their time will freeze, as usual. But I'm trying to warn them, because they could be here a lot longer than they ever have before." Maka explained.

"What are the chances of them being brought here?" Pocahontas asked.

"Very high." Maka answered.

Suddenly, a knock on the door caused them to jump.

"It's open!" Aiyana called. John came in, panting for air.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We might be getting a visit from Robin, Sophie, and Nisan again." Pocahontas answered. "The Timestream is malfunctioning."

"It's been dumping various characters from all over animation history to parts that they aren't supposed to be. From what I'm seeing, fifty-two have been relocated throughout time." Aiyana said. "And it looks like Robin, Sophie, and Nisan are next."

"But – " John started. Suddenly, the lights in Maka's computer lab flickered. There were a few flashing lights, like lightning, and a greenish-yellow portal opened up.

"Hang onto something!" Maka called over the roar of strong winds that seemed to try and drag everyone towards the vortex. "Don't get sucked in!"

The vortex's strength got stronger, and Pocahontas found it hard to hold onto the table. Suddenly, she let go.

"Pocahontas, no!" Aiyana called after her. She held tight to a door handle.

Before Maka or Aiyana had any time to move, Pocahontas was whisked into the vortex. John quickly let go of the pipe he was holding onto and dove into the vortex after Pocahontas.

"What is he doing?!" Aiyana yelled.

"Going in after her!" Maka answered. The vortex suddenly closed, and the winds in the room died. Maka and Aiyana carefully stood. Maka hurried to her computer.

"Where are they going, Maka?" Aiyana asked. Maka's fingers typed wildly. Aiyana poked the clock that hung on the wall. Time had stopped.

"Oh no." Maka said. Aiyana turned.

"What is it?" She asked, going over to her. "Where are they going?"

"To the future." Maka said. "Pocahontas and John are headed for the unanimated real world of 2007."

* * *

_Robin here. Here's the prologue! Good to see has fixed their document problemas, huh? Anyway, Nisan's got the next part. What font thingie do you guys call? I call italic!_


	2. 1607 meets 2007

**_Chapter One _**

**__**

"What was that?" Nisan leaned over and whispered in her friend Robin's ear. They were sitting in the middle of the silent classroom during their seminar time. It was another word for study hall, or just nap time. Robin shot her a confused look.

"What is what? Are you hearing things Nis?" Nisan rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear it? I swear I just heard the portal!" For a minute Robin was silent, thinking.

"That pop just then? I thought it was one of those chemistry students mixing chemicals again."

"Well, Robin if you're so smart, how do you explain that?!?" Nisan hissed angrily at Robin. Her arm was raised and her finger was rigidly pointed at the small window on the classroom door. Robin followed the finger to the opening. An eerie greenish yellow glow was seeping through- the exact color of the portal.

"What in the…? What is it doing here? What if someone finds it? Time _obviously_ hasn't stopped." Robin looked around the room. Sure enough, the teacher was still typing away at his computer and their classmates were still flipping through notebooks and scribbling down math problems. Nisan stuck a finger in her mouth and chewed the nail nervously.

"Let's get passes to the…uh, bathroom and check it out." Nisan said eventually. Robin and Nisan leaped out of their chairs and rushed to the teacher. He signed their passes and they speed walked out the door. When they were in the hall, they sprinted to the glowing vortex that, sure enough, was hovering five feet off the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"Good catch Nis." Robin said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, but how do we shut it?" Nisan asked. "we don't have our bracelets, and even if we did, they were busted." Nisan and Robin exchanged nerves glances. Just then, the portal started whirling. Nisan and Robin took a step back from the portal. Wind blew through their hair in the otherwise still hallway.

"What's happening?" Robin said as the portal sputtered and stopped. It stood still once more. Nisan stepped closer to the opening. Robin squinted and reached out a hand to touch the edge of the portal when it started whirling again, but faster this time. Before they could realize what was happening, Nisan and Robin were pinned to the floor by two people and an oversized cat who had just jumped out of the portal. Meanwhile, the portal faded into the background and was gone.

"Uh oh. Nisan…" Robin said looking at the two, very 3-D people sitting on top of them.

"Oww! My head hurts!" The very failure voice of Pocahontas complained loudly.

"Your head? You smashed into my stomach with your head! Do you have any idea how hard your head is?" John Smith complained back. "I think I might be sick!"

"Oh God, please don't!" Nisan wheezed from under John.

"John, you cow! Get off of them! Nisan, Robin… It's so good to see you again. Now, maybe you can help us. Where exactly are we?" Pocahontas grabbed John's hand and tugged him off of Robin and Nisan. Nisan jumped up and looked around.

"The portal is gone." Nisan announced. Robin was still laying in the middle of the hallway, laughing her head off.

"Do you realize what is happening Nis? Oh my gosh. They are here. And I mean really _here_." She stood up. "We have to find Sophie!" Robin said with a grin. Nisan smiled and looked at Pocahontas and John who were looking out the window at the end of the hallway.

"Are we in 3-D? Are we in your time?" John yelled down the hall. Robin and Nisan winced as it echoed down the hall. They sprinted down the hall to the couple.

"OK, listen guys. We are going to play a game. It's called the 'Quiet Game.' If you make a noise, we turn you into jerky…Starting... NOW!" Robin said. Thankfully, they remained silent after she finished.

"Let's go and find Sophie." Nisan said. Robin nodded. Nisan grabbed John's arm and Robin grabbed Pocahontas's and they led them down the hall. They reached Sophie's classroom with only one minor problem. John seemed fascinated at the idea of a drinking fountain. After commanding them to "stay," Nisan and Robin crept to the tiny window of Sophie's classroom door.

…oOo…

Sophie was bored. Or at least she was until she heard her name. "SOPHIE." She kept hearing it, over and over and over again. She stood up and looked around the room.

"Something wrong Sophie?" Her teacher asked. Sophie looked around again.

"Uh, no, nothing." She could swear she heard something. "SOPHIE." She looked around and finally a movement caught her eye. Robin and Nisan were jumping and waving outside her classroom window. She jumped up.

"Sophie! What is going on?" The teacher yelled.

"I have to go to my locker. I, uh, just realized that I forgot something…" Robin and Nisan were still waving like maniacs. She made a face at them. Their gestures grew more urgent and, after some confusion, a very confused Pocahontas and John Smith were waving cluelessly at the window. She shrieked and bolted from the room.

* * *

_Robi again. This was Nisan's chapter, but I posted it anyway. I about died laughing, Nis! Bloopers have to be done next!_


	3. Explaining and an Idea

**_Chapter Two _**

"What in heck is going on!?" Sophie screeched as she closed the classroom door behind her. The teacher was still yelling bloody murder to the door, but the three ignored it with ease.

"Uh, guys, we should probably talk somewhere else," Nisan suggested with a nervous look at the other doors. A couple of their handles were beginning to jingle. "¡Rápido!"

Pocahontas, John, and Sophie all looked at her cross-eyed. "Fast!" Robin translated, dragging them towards the stairwell. She shoved them in, Nisan included, and shut the door behind herself. She turned on a light.

"OK, talk." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Pocahontas and John exchanged a glance, and took a deep breath.

"The Timestream is malfunctioning." John said. "Maka called us over an she's been trying to warn you guys, but your bracelets are broken."

"Then the portal opened." Pocahontas said. "It seems that it's been opening everywhere in animation history up until now. According to Maka and Aiyana, fifty-two people have been relocated."

"Great." Sophie mumbled.

"The weird thing is that you guys aren't animated." Nisan said.

"Not really." Robin said.

"I agree. Every time we go to the past, we get animated, so it only makes sense that when they come _here_, they get _un_animated." Sophie said.

Pocahontas and John just shrugged. None of this made sense to them. Suddenly, there was a wild scratching at the door of the utility closet. Nisan opened the door and Meeko tumbled in.

"Meeko?" Pocahontas asked, picking him up.

"How'd he get here?" John asked.

"From what I'm hearing, who knows." Robin said.

"We have to hide you guys." Sophie said. "You get caught here without one of these babies, you get reported to the police. And we seriously don't want that right now." She held up her bright orange lanyard with her student ID, which had her picture, her name, her student number, and her grade on it. Robin and Nisan indicated their lanyards, too.

"And not to mention our cameras." Nisan added. Robin groaned.

"Who could forget those?" She asked.

"What's so bad about them?" John asked.

"What aren't?" Sophie asked. "Just because two stupid boys made about three bomb threats back in October and December, we have to wear lanyards and have camera in the hallways."

"We have to hide you guys. But first we have to sneak you past the cameras…" Robin said, tucking her strand of red bangs behind her ears, twirling some of the blonde highlights on her finger.

"Hm…" Nisan said. "How about this? We take them to the office and say they're our friends from…Canada…and they're only going to be here until the end of the school year, but they'd like to attend our school as student teachers until then."

"Sounds good to me." Sophie said.

"Iguelmente." Robin said. "Same here."

"Then let's go." Pocahontas said, leaning in close to whisper to the three best friends. "Before John becomes too interested in the extra lightbulbs!"

**Sophie here. I call bold! Sorry it's short. I have writer's block.**

_I know. I had to write part of this! (This is Robin, by the way!)_

**Hm...**

So I guess this one's mine! (Nisan here.)

_Yeah. Bloopers are coming VERY soon!_

**_BYE!_**


	4. Chloe and Gavin

**_Chapter Three _**

After they had dragged John away from the light bulbs, Nisan, Sophie, and Robin led a confused Pocahontas and John down the hall, sticking as close to the wall as possible, trying to avoid the cameras. It was seminar, so there were a lot of students in the hall, disguising the two strangers looking like they had never seen a building before. The old Native American dress and full body armor didn't help much, but they managed to get to the office without a major problem, except for Meeko, who had tried to eat a pencil that was laying in the hall.

In the office, they approached the secretary, who looked over her horn-rim glasses and looked them over.

"Can I help you?" she said like Pocahontas and John were from outer space. "You realize that…students… have to have an ID."

"Uh… sorry, let us explain," Nisan began, because it had been her idea. "They are our exchange students form Canada and uh… they got here a little late and wanted to start their first day now… If that's OK." The secretary looked at her schedule.

"Yes, it seems that there are two exchange students supposedly coming… A Chloe Garner and a Gavin Jones." She looked up at them and smiled. "I presume you…" She pointed to John, "Are Gavin and you are Chloe." She finished by standing up and shaking Pocahontas's hand warmly. "I presume that, also, Robin, Sophie, and Nisan will be showing you around and you will be tagging along with them in their classes. I'll alert everyone that you have arrived!" She smiled and handed out their schedules.

Sophie smiled and muttered "thanks" while Robin muttered "Yes! It worked!" in Spanish to Nisan, who told Pocahontas to say thank you.

"Uh, thanks, aye." Pocahontas said, just like Nisan had instructed her. John nodded with an over excited smile. He was busy clicking and un-clicking the ballpoint pen on the desktop. The secretary smiled.

"Apparently they don't have click pens in Canada." John took the hint and put it down. And with that, Nisan, Sophie, and Robin led them out of the office with their new lanyards and ID's and into the hallway.

…oOo…

"This our history room." Nisan said to Pocahontas as she led her into her next hour class. "Please try to be quiet and remember that your name is Chloe. Please don't be embarrassing!" Nisan looked desperate as she sat her down in a spare seat beside hers. The teacher walked in.

"Now class…" the teacher said to the class after the bell rang, "Today we will be talking about our Native American friend Pocahontas." Pocahontas gritted her teeth and Nisan kicked her under the desk. "Let's see, where did we leave off? Ah yes… Pocahontas and her marriage to John Rolfe…" He was cut off by a very loud and embarrassing Pocahontas.

"I did not! How can you people say this, teach this to your children? I love John Smith OK?!?! Gosh!" She pushed her chair back and sat down as the teacher handed her and Nisan a detention slip.

…oOo…

"Welcome to child development John, or Gavin." Robin said to John as they walked into her class. "Now, try and be a good boy for me and do exactly as I say. I think we will be cooking today so it is even more important for you to listen…" They sat down at two empty desks and waited for their teacher to begin.

"Now class," she said after fifteen minutes of baking, "add some baking powder and put your mix in the oven." Exactly ten minutes later, John's oven exploded and Robin screamed at him.

"I told you to use baking power, not baking SODA!!!" John looked sheepish as he and Robin were handed a pink slip that said "Detention".

…oOo…

Sophie was glad she didn't have to baby-sit John or Pocahontas this hour. How much fun would that be? She laughed to herself as she sat down in English class. As class began, she noticed something that made her stomach flop. Meeko was playing with the dry erase markers on the whiteboard. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice- they were all asleep. She gestured frantically as he reached for the thumbtacks and placed then playfully on the teacher's seat, just as he sat down. He ran over to her as she hissed for him to stop being "horrible" and handed her the box of tacks as the teacher yelped in pain and looked around the room.

"SOPHIE!!!" the teacher yelled.

"Meeko…" Sophie muttered as she carried her detention slip down the hall to that room, thinking in her mind to wring his neck the next chance she got.

_

* * *

Hey, Nisan, how do you pronounce those names? Gavin I mean? Is it GAVE-EN? _

No, it's GAV-IN. Gav ryhmes with "Have". Got it?

_OK, then, thank you._

**Robin, update this thing soon!**


	5. Detention

_Chapter Four_

**__**

Sophie sighed and opened the door to the detention room. She could tell there were about four other students in the room, but she didn't even give them a sideward glance as she marched over to the teacher's desk.

Mr. Hallow, the teacher, had his arms crossed over his chest, his head slumped over on his shoulder, and he was snoring. Sophie glanced at her detention slip and then put it quietly on the desk in front of her. She sighed and turned around to a surprise.

Robin and Nisan sat at two desks in the front row. They were slouched in their seats, with stone splitting, face-freezing scowls on their faces. Their arms were crossed and Sophie knew that something hadn't gone right. At the back of the room at two desks sat Pocahontas and John, both with guilty looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Sophie asked Robin and Nisan. Robin moved her left arm and pointed to the back of the room to John and Pocahontas.

"Oh nothing." She said. "'Gavin' over there just blew up a cake."

"And 'Chloe' burst out about marrying John Rolfe in History class." Nisan grumbled. "What happened to you?"

"Meeko put a tack on my teacher's chair." Sophie said. She plopped down in a chair next to Robin. "Remind me to kill him later."

Pocahontas and John, meanwhile in the back of the room, glanced at each other. This was all their fault. They didn't know what to do. Questions swirled in both of their minds. What was going to happen?

"Hey, guys," They looked towards the three girls. Robin waved them over. The two exchanged another glance, then got up and went over to them.

"OK, so we have a couple of problems." Nisan said. "Number one: Where are you guys going to stay?"

"We don't know." John said, shrugging. "With one of you guys?"

"Oh no. That can't happen!" Robin said. "One: My parents have seen that movie so much, they'll know it's you right off the bat! Not to mention they wouldn't let you stay anyway…not on short notice…"

"Neither would my parents." Sophie agreed.

"Mine, neither." Nisan said. She sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Not one." Pocahontas answered.

The five friends sat in silence for a minute. Suddenly, Robin jumped up.

"The haunted house!" She said. Her four friends looked at her.

"Huh?" Sophie asked.

"The haunted house!" Robin repeated.

"What's 'The Haunted House'?" Pocahontas asked.

"A haunted house is a place where creepy things happen. Ghosts and that kind of stuff." Nisan said.

"Anyway," Robin said. "I've never seen a ghost there, but the dang house can't keep a tenet for more than six months at a time, not to mention the lights turn themselves on and off."

"Okay…" Sophie said. "We also have another problem."

"What?" John asked.

"What you're going to wear." Nisan said. "If you guys are going to be here a while, it might be a good idea for you to blend in with the crowd."

Robin groaned. Robin hated shopping more than anything.

"And we have to get you there." Sophie added. "Taxi, anyone?"

Suddenly, her wristband vibrated. Sophie looked at the others. Robin and Nisan's bracelets remained dead.

"Hello?" A voice asked. "Sophie? Robin? Nisan?"

Robin, Sophie, Nisan, John, and Pocahontas looked at each other. "Aiyana!"

...oOo...

Aiyana grinned. She had done it!

"Guys! Thank goodness!" She said. Maka came over to join her.

"Are Pocahontas and John there with you guys?" She asked.

"We're here, Maka." Pocahontas said. "What's going on?"

"The Timestream is malfunctioning. Fifty-two people just like you in various animation history movies have been relocated. The good thing is, only you guys were taken to the future. Oh, and congrats on being the first cartoon characters in a movie to be unanimated!" She added, though the others could tell it wasn't really a joke.

"Thanks." John said from the other side of the Timestream. "But how will we get back?"

"That's the problem. See, I have to build a portal that will bring you home, and will Robin, Sophie, and Nisan can come anytime they want to with the press of their buttons."

Robin, Sophie, and Nisan glanced down at their wristbands, then looked back at Sophie's.

"Aiyana and I are trying to build it in our storage closet. It could be a while, though, guys!"

"That's OK." Sophie said. "We've pretty much already figured out where they're going to stay."

"And we're taking them shopping." Robin added.

"Great!" Aiyana said. "Good luck, though!"

"Well, we have to go. Sophie, be sure to always wear your wristband. Yours is the only one that works, but Robin, Nisan, wear yours, too. You never know when we might get yours fixed!" Maka said.

"OK, Maka, we will." Nisan and Robin promised. With that, Sophie's wristband crackled, and Maka and Aiyana were gone.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Come on! School's over for the weekend!" Robin said. "Oh, and be prepared. You've seen Maka's stuff, like computers and lightbulbs, but you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

* * *

_They will be surprised! Oh, and they're taking Driver's Ed soon, too. _

_So run for cover._

_Bloopers soon!_

_Review, please!_

_-Robin_


	6. Shopping Mayhem

_Chapter Five_

**__**

"So I'm supposed to wear this how?" John asked as he took a bra off of the shelf in the store. Nisan burst out laughing and John looked at her completely confused.

"Robin! Sophie! How am I supposed to wear this!?" John shouted across the store to them as he waved the pink bra in the air; they were at another rack with Pocahontas, looking at skirts. Sophie tried in vain to hold back a fit of giggles and Robin had her 'oh, my' look on her face.

Robin rushed over to where he was standing and took the bra out of his hand. "John," she hissed at him in a low voice, "we're in the _women's_ department. None of these cloths are for you!"

Nisan wiped a tear from her eye and took John by the hand. "I'll take you to the men's department," she said, humor still showing in her voice. They walked off, John stunned and Nisan trying not to laugh again.

At the end of their cloths shopping experience, John was in a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' shirt and a pair of slightly too big blue jeans. He had on a pair of generic tennis shoes and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. The mirrored lens had fascinated him so much that the three couldn't get him to put them down.

Pocahontas was in a plain orange tee-shirt and kaki pants. She had on white flip-flops and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail by a beaded flower hair tie. Around her neck was her mother's necklace along with one with a fish pendant. On her wrist was an orange 'Tecumseh' wrist-band.

"You two will blend in better now," Nisan said as she took a step back from them. Robin nodded and Sophie tried to hold Meeko in her arms.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about Meeko? We can't really call him a dog…" Sophie looked at her two friends; they both had a grin on their face.

"We'd need a leash," Nisan said, listing the items on her fingers, "and some tags. That would keep in him line."

"And if anyone asks," Robin added, "there's actually a type of dog in China that looks almost identical to a raccoon. It'll work!"

"We better go to the pet store then," Sophie replied, "And Meeko, you can't eat any of the fish in the tanks!"

...oOo…

"Well, this is it," Robin said as they walked closer to the Haunted House. "There hasn't been anyone living here for a while. It'll be perfect for you two!"

John looked at it wearily, not exactly liking the idea of living in a house with ghosts. Pocahontas, on the other hand, had no problem with it and rushed right in through the door.

The lights turned on and off again. A shiver visibly went down John's spine, but Pocahontas walked on, unafraid.

She wandered into the next room ahead of everyone. A quiet minute went by before Pocahontas let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Come on!" Robin called out, rushing to the next room, "She might need our help!" Nisan, Sophie, and John were on her heels.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I hope this gives you a good start Nisan! **

** -Soph **


	7. A Strange Sight

**_Chapter Six _**

Pocahontas was still screaming bloody murder when Nisan Robin, Sophie, and John reached her. She was pressed up against a wall, her hands clenched in fists and her knuckles white.

"Pocahontas! Shhhhhh…" Sophie squealed, pressing a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the shrill scream coming form Pocahontas's mouth. "What happened?" Sophie asked when she had finally calmed down. Pocahontas was breathing hard and she sank down to the ground and took a deep breath.

"When I came in here, there were two, boys. I swear I'm not lying. There were two boys. They knew we were here because they were making the lights turn on and off with that," she pointed to the light switch. "When I walked in, I saw them and asked them if they lived here. They started saying 'Ghost' and I looked around. I couldn't see one and asked them where it was. They freaked out and started backing away from me calling me a ghost. I went closer to them and they threw something at me and it hit my hand. And then… My nail broke!!! Isn't that awful???"

John looked as if he wanted to slap her. "A nail?!? Is that IT?? The reason you started screaming is because you broke a nail????" Pocahontas nodded and stuck out her lip, trying to look innocent. Nisan started to laugh, closely followed by Robin and Sophie.

"Wow guys… Hey John, have fun spending the night with her and her broken nail tonight. I just wonder who those boys were Pocahontas talked about." Sophie said.

"Hmm." Nisan said as she crouched down and looked at the stone the boys had thrown at Pocahontas, who, by the way was still whimpering in the corner. But, by this time, John had given in and knelt down to comfort her. "Hey, this isn't a stone, it's a baseball. And, it has a picture of a dinosaur by the seam. I know who those boys were. This baseball belongs to my brother, Jason and probably Isaac, his best friend." She stood up and laughed, throwing the ball up in the air and catching it. "Ha! He is going to be in sooo much trouble!"

…oOo…

Sophie, Robin, and Nisan left the house and went home, laughing as they went. Robin had gone inside and Nisan and Sophie were walking home. They didn't notice it until they were at the middle school. Because it was Friday and there was a varsity football game going on. As they walked past, they heard screaming and a faint "Kill the savages!" Nisan looked at Sophie and they sprinted down the hill to the stadium. What they saw scared them.

"Wow, I've never seen them run that fast!" Nisan joked as they watched the very 3-D Ratcliff and his group of soldiers chase the football team down the field.

"Yeah, I mean, it makes perfect sense because our mascot is an Indian." She smiled as the team ran past us, screaming like little girls. "But, what should we do?" Ratcliffe ran past us now, waving his black sword and his men dragging their canons up the hill.

"I don't know. Should we call Robin?" Nisan asked Sophie. She nodded and Nisan pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Yo, Robin, it's Nisan. Hey, you will never guess what is going on here!" Nisan said.

"Uh… I probably could if you told me where you were?" Robin said.

"We are at the football field. Now guess." Her hair blew in the wind as the football team passed them again.

"Probably watching a football game and we are loosing."

"Uh, no… Listen to this." Nisan held the phone up as Ratcliffe yelled, "Kill the savages" and ran past. "Have a guess?" Nisan said sarcastically.

"What is he doing here? I mean, why was he moved? Was he one of the ones transported to another place?" Robin yelled into the phone.

"I don't know, but… Hey!! Where did they go?" Nisan yelled back, as she watched the army disappear into tin air. People started cheering and asking how they the special effects worked and saying how we had to win the game now.

"Hey! Tell me what is happening!!" Robin said.

"Ratcliffe and his men just vanished!" Nisan said.

""Hold on you guys," Sophie interjected. "If they vanished, what about John and Pocahontas?"

Nisan, Robin and Sophie all hung up and started running for the Haunted House as fast as they could.

* * *

Hey guys, it's Nisan again. So yeah… how about that? 

_Hey no fair! I don't want to have to answer that!!! What an I going to do? _

**Oh get over yourself Robin. I think it was a good ending! **

Thanks Sophie. Enjoy guys… and gals.

  
_By the way, we seriously need to work on the OOC-ness of our characters! Yipe!_


	8. Termite Impersonation

_Robin: Guys...why are you looking at me funny?_

Nisan: I say we make her into deli meat!

_Robin: You mean jerky?_

Nisan: No.

**Sophie: I say we give her Chinese Water Torture!**

_Robin: -gulp- Uh, the long wait...yeah, my bad. Sorry it took so long and is so short, but it's on it's way to Nisan right now!_

**Nisan and Sophie: GET HER!**

_Robin: -yelp- Ah! Oh, and before they make me into jerky, I have one thing to say: help._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

_Chapter Seven_

Nisan and Sophie rounded the corner as fast as they could, running straight into Robin.

"Ow!" Robin said as she took a step back. "Nisan! Sophie! What happened?"

"Ratcliffe disappeared! Vanished into thin air!" Nisan said, waving her hands for emphasis.

"And if that happened to them, then it could have happened to John and Pocahontas!" Sophie added.

Robin's eyes widened. "But what were Ratcliffe and the others doing here?" She asked. Nisan and Sophie shrugged.

"We don't know! All we know is that we have to make sure Pocahontas and John are alright!" Nisan said. Robin nodded and the Time Traveling Trio ran inside the house.

"John! Pocahontas! Where are you guys?" Sophie called.

No one answered.

"Oh man!" Robin said. "They're gone!"

"Don't panic." Sophie said. "They're here somewhere. They couldn't have gone far."

"Could they?" Nisan asked, thinking. Before anyone could answer, Sophie's wristwatch started to vibrate, and Maka's voice echoed through the empty house.

"Hello? Sophie?" Maka asked.

"Oh crap!" Robin hissed to her fellow Time Travelers. "It's Maka!"

"Guys, I know you're there." Maka said. "I can here Robin talking."

"Uh…nobody here but us…termites! Gnaw, gnaw!" Robin said on impulse. (She had been watching too many movies.)

"Robin, two things. One: work on your termite impersonation, and two: where are the others?" Maka said, laughing.

"We're right here, Maka." Sophie said.

"Good. I have some good news, and I have some bad news. Where are Pocahontas and John?" Maka asked. The Time Travelers looked at each other nervously.

"Guys…where are Pocahontas and John?" Maka repeated, telling by the nervous pause that something was up.

"Uh…see, that's the problem." Nisan said, biting her fingernails. "We don't know."

"_What_?! What do you mean "we don't know where they are"?!" Maka asked. They had never heard her so spasmodic before.

"Well, me and Nis were walking home and we saw Ratcliffe and his gang chasing our football team. Man, I wish they could run that fast during the games!"

"No time to talk!" Maka said. "Just go out and find Pocahontas and John and bring them back!" She paused a minute. "But why was Ratcliffe chasing your football team?"

"Well, see, we're the Indians…" Robin said.

"Say no more. I get it." Maka said. "Just go find Pocahontas and John!"

* * *

_Sorry again, guys. _

_Oh, and John and Pocahontas's OOCness is because when they fell from the portal, they hit their heads...hard...but don't worry! We're working on that right now, RIGHT guys?_

**Uh...yeah! Sure, let's go with that!**

Maybe...I don't know yet. 

**_Review, please!_**


End file.
